Defiance and Desire
by AuntieAusten
Summary: Defiance and Desire is my second alternative sequel to Pride and Prejudice. This story begins in Easter of 1815. Main characters are Georgiana, Mr Darcy and Elizabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer note: This my second alternative sequel based on **Jane Austen**'s _Pride and Prejudice_ and the original character's all belong to the author Miss Jane Austen herself.

_Defiance and Desire i_s my second novel in a pentalogy series about the Bennet sisters. This story is about _Mr Darcy_ and _Mrs Elizabeth Bennet_. Defiance and Desire is a reference to Mr and Mrs Darcy's married life. Minor character in this part is of course _Miss Georgina Darcy._ Defiance and Desire unfolds about a year after Benevolence and Blight.

Mr Darcy is less proud but still very protective of his family and loved ones. He often tries to spare his wife and sister from getting hurt at his own expense. Elizabeth Bennet is now less cynical towards making new acquaintances. Even though she married she is responsable for saving her parents and sisters from many misfortunes and misunderstandings. Most of them created by her younger sister Lydia Wickham or her mother Mrs Bennet. She defies her family from preventing her from reaching her potential. She is sad that her embarrassing family creates implications for her sweet sister-in-law. Elizabeth desires her husband Mr Darcy but that she has failed to give him an heir is a constant worry for her. That is her weakness that most people reminds her of and she questions Darcy's love for her. Her married sister's Jane Bingley's two children and Lydia Wickham's constantly growing family is an eye sore to Lizzy. Which she tries to conceal because she loves children and wants to see her sister's happily married. Mr Darcy is a married man who worships his wife over anything else. He wants to make her happy and gives her anything she wants. Mr Darcy is slightly concerned that Lizzy has failed to give him a child. He still desires Lizzy but is defied by his more affluent relatives like Lady Catherine, Colonel Fitzwilliam and Vicar Collins. They pressure him to such extent that he doubts Elizabeth's ability to bear him a child. Georgiana Darcy is Mr Darcy's younger sister, now approaching 19 and still without a marriage suit. She is very timid and shy, her friendship with Caroline Bingley altered when Caroline married and came to a halt when Caroline gave birth to a son too soon in her marriage. Georgiana's timid personality has prevented her from lasting success in securing a suitor. Elizabeth and Darcy worries about her future prospects.

_Derbyshire, Pemberley Easter, 1815_

_"My poor baby, poor Jane!," _exclaimed Mrs Bennet.

_"Mama Jane I admire Jane never once has she questioned her love for Charles. She loves him to the point that she is willing to accept Charles illegitimate son as her very own," _Elizabeth said.

_"Of course nothing can fault my Jane for being inconsiderate," _said Mrs Bennet.

_"It sounds reasonable I am just worried for what our relatives will say..." _Elizabeth said and referred to Mr Darcy's maternal aunt Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

"_Lizzy you must help me Father says he will breach my marriage suit to Michael," _cried Mary.

_"Father what is the real reason for you to consider breaching Mary's marriage suit," _inquired Elizabeth.

_"Lizzy dear I am a father of five daughters, three whom are happily married. As your mother I too would like nothing else then to see Mary married," _explained Mrs Bennet.

"_I see no reason why Mary would not be able to be married one day," _Elizabeth said reassuringly.

_"Yes, very much so unfortunately as he is a Catholic he will never be able to marry," _sighed Mrs Bennet.

_"Would that have something to do with the fact that your future son-in-law does not share the same religion?", _Elizabeth asked.

_"Mary refuses to listen to me she is adamant she will not marry if she cannot become a wife to Father Michael Priest," _sighed Mrs Bennet.

_"I am certain she will come around Mama, remember how I used to despise Mr Darcy," _said Elizabeth.

_"Now this Catholic priest has convinced my Mary to convert to Catholicism and join him when he moves back to Ireland," _said Mrs Bennet behind tears.

_Pemberley April 5th_

_"Dear Georgina I have written to your Aunt Lady Catherine de Bourgh or rather my husband has. It is time for your coming out ball," _said Elizabeth.

"_Really Lizzy how did you manage to persuade my brother to allow me to go?," _asked Georgiana.

_"You_ _are old enough Georgina I wanted you to go last year but my husband refused to let you go. I thought you were ready two years ago," _confessed Elizabeth.

_"I am aware of how stubborn my brother can be I assure you Lizzy," _reassured Georgiana.

"_After your coming out ball Lady Catherine has offered to bring you to Europe. You are to be a traveling companion for Lady Catherine's daughter Anne.__That is not my doing you have to thank your brother for that one. It was much harder trying to get him to accept your first presentation at this year's ball at Rosings then it was for you to go on a European trip," _Elizabeth said.

"_Lizzy I am scared those are all unfamiliar places to me I know young girls dreams about going to Paris, wishes to go to Rom and would be happy to visit Germany or even Austria. Not me Lizzy the thought of that scares me. How will I know what to say or what others say," _objected Georgina.

_Georgiana dear your brother really wants you to go he wants you to improve your prospects. It would hurt him so and not mention be an insult to your aunt," _Elizabeth said convincingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth shares her mother Mrs Bennet's concerns to have her two younger sister's Mary and Kitty married to affluent men of good fortune. Mary used to be a constant worry for Mrs Bennet and to some extent Elizabeth's and Jane's. Kitty who had spent most summer's in Kympton with the youngest sister Lydia is believed to alter into a worse version of Lydia's personality unless that can be stopped. Mrs Bennet, Elizabeth and Jane worries that Lydia and Kitty's strong connection will not improve Kitty's chances to secure a husband for her. Lady Catherine who knows the Bennet family well after Lizzy's marriage to her nephew Mr Darcy has realized that there is hope fope for Miss Catherine Bennet to reach beyond her limitations of her social class with proper education and support from her. She takes Kitty's future prospects very seriously. Besides Lizzy , Kitty is the only Bennet girl that Lady Catherine think worthy enough to be further acquainted with her. Of course her main concern is still to have her daughter Anne married off to affluent man of good pedigree and fortune.

"_Darcy I was wondering if it would be possible for you to let my sister Kitty get an invitation to her first coming-out ball at Rosings," _said Elizabeth_._

"_Lizzy dear you know I would anything to make you happy . As for your sister Kitty's chances of getting an invitation to Rosings coming out ball I cannot make you a promise. I will try my best to persuade Lady Catherine," _promised Mr Darcy.

_"It was Father who wanted me to ask he is afraid Kitty has spent too much time with Lydia,"_ explained Elizabeth.

"_Dear there is no need for you to explain your family to me. I did not marry you because of your family. I married you because I love YOU," _reassured Mr Darcy.

"_I would also like to visit Lydia and Jane soon again," _said Elizabeth.

"_Kitty is in the same age as Georgina I believe it would be beneficial for my Georgina to become acquainted with your Kitty," _exclaimed Mr Darcy with excitement.

_Derbyshire, Netherfield May_

_"Mr Owens under no circumstances will I allow Cathy to come and live with you and your wife. You breached the marriage suit you had with her. She was going to be your wife remember," _said Mr Darcy in a harsh tone.

"_Jane dear it pains me to know that Charles and Darcy no longer are close," _said Elizabeth.

_"Yes, it is strange Lizzy I do not know why," _sighed Jane.

"_I tried to get Darcy to tell me but he refuses to talk about it," _said Elizabeth.

" _I am glad that our friendship has not been affected by our husbands' quarrels", _said Jane.

_"Even if he does not want me to find out I will find a way to learn the truth behind this," _said Elizabeth_._

_Hertfordshire,Hatfield _

When Mr Collins inherited Longbourne Mrs Bennet found residence in Hatfeild where they have lived with their two unmarried daughters. Mary now 20 and Kitty who is 18. Kitty is still influenced by younger Lydia who Kitty still adores and worships. Kitty is a well-known guest at both Netherfield and Pemberley. Mary prefers to stay at home or if she must visit one of her sisters she would choose Pemberley over Netherfield. Netherfield does not have as many or as old books . Mary's conviction and devotion to the Catholic faith used to be defied by the Bennet family besides Elizabeth that supports her sister in her new discovered faith. Elizabeth is hopeful Mary's new religion might offer a solution and brighten Mary's future prospects to finding a husband.

_"Father if you do not allow me to convert to Catholicism and join Father Michael I will elope!," _threatened Mary.

_"Dear child we all know where you would go you are free to do so if you wish. Darcy and Elizabeth already expects you," _said Mrs Bennet.

_"Why can I not leave with him it is no different from Jane, Lizzy or Lydia's marriage," _said Mary.

"_They moved to live with their husbands' not because of religion or unrequited love," _said Mrs Bennet.

"_I know we cannot be married but at least let us be togheter in spirit!," _protested Mary.

_"Mary do not bother us with this again I will talk to Lizzy and make a final decision after that," _promised Mrs Bennet.


	3. Chapter 3

Before the arrival of Kitty Elizabeth travels to her mother's home in Devonshire,Hatfield while Georgiana and Darcy both stay at Pemberley.

"_Mother to be honest maybe Mary's wish to convert to Catholicism should not be seen as something bad. She could have done much worse like Lydia or poor Caroline Bingley," _said Elizabeth_.  
_

_"You approve of Mary's wish then Lizzy. Would you support her wish to move to Ireland away from her parents and sisters too,"_sighed Mrs Bennet_._

_"I know how eager you both are to have Mary and Kitty married. Maybe Mary's change of religion is her path to finding what Jane, Lydia and I have. If she has to work as a maid for Father Priest to get where she wants to be I would approve of it. Let her change religion if she wants but let her know that you intend tfor her to be married even if she claims to love Father Priest. If she is anything like Lydia Father Priest will soon be forgotten," _said Elizabeth.

_"Dear Lizzy I am so grateful that you are my daughter always so wise with suitable advise," _said Mrs Bennet.

_"My intention was to take Kitty with me when I return for Pemberley later. She have been invited to the annual coming out ball at Rosings. If we leave later she will have a oppertunity to become acquainted with my sister-in-law Georgiana," _said Elizabeth.

_"Lizzy I needed some good news to tell your mother who is devastated at thought of Mary rejecting the religion she was raised in and move up to Ireland, " _said Mrs Bennet_._

_Hatfordshire, Pemberley _

When Mr Darcy offered Cathy to become his sister's governess at Pemberley there were already 13 servants working there. Most of them were older and was hired by his father or mother when they were alive. There was Thomas the old butler, Sally the chamber maid, Rose the kitchen maid, Victor the stable boy, Paul the gardener, Nora the cook, Michael the manservant, Laura the tiring woman, Kate Georgina's lady companion, John the charioteer, Isaac the landscaper, Hannah the second cook and Grace Mrs Darcy's maid. Sally,Rose, Victor, Paul and Hannah had been hired by Mr Darcy after the loss of his parents they started working around the same time as Cathy. Now it was up to him to arrange for his sister's to be married.

"_Mr Teague I am trying to find my older sister Cathy a nice respectable man to marry," _confessed Mr Darcy.

_"I was surprised to see you trying to arrange a marriage suit between me and sweet Miss Darcy. I guess I would have known better," _sighed Mr Teauge.

_"Cathy my sister does not have the most refined family tree but she is my sister. She deserves a nice respectable man as a husband," _continued Mr Darcy.

_"But sir I am afriad I am to simple for your sister!", _objected Mr Teague.

_"Nonsense Mr Teague I know you are an honest, loyal and hardworking man if that is good enough for me than it is good enough for Cathy," _reassured Mr Darcy.

"_I am flattered sir and I will agree to met her. It would be an honor," _said Mr Teague.

Meanwhile Elizabeth was talking to her sister Kitty as they just returned to Pemberley. Mr Darcy and Elizabeth was hoping Kittty's stay at Pemberley would make Georgiana a new friend and maybe even bring her out of her usually confined personality. Lizzy hoped that Kitty might learn a thing or two that would alter her personality away from Lydia's.

_"Kitty dear me and Darcy was hoping you would become better acquainted with Darcy's younger sister Georgiana," _said Elizabeth.

_"I will try my best to give your sister-in-law a good first impression of me," _reassured Kitty.

_"Mama insisted that you should have a new frock when you attend Rosings annual coming out ball later. I will have Laura and Kate join you and Georgina when you do go off to London," _explained Elizabeth.

_"Lizzy a new frock, when Lydia hears that I know she will be jealous. Especially when she learns I have been invited to Rosings annual coming out ball. I wish Lydia could be invited to," _exclaimed Kitty and sighed.

_"Coming out balls are not intended for married women they are meant for young women and eligible bachelors," _explained Elizabeth.

Kitty was introduced to Georgiana after lunch and both of them were pleased with the other. Darcy and Elizabeth nodded to each other when they noticed the two young women sitting next each other in the saloon as well as in the living room. When Georgiana practised at the pianoforte Kitty would sing.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth wanted to ask Mr Darcy about the events between him and Bingley. She wanted it sorted before Mr Darcy's aunt Lady Catherine de Bourgh would come to visit. She had interpreted that it must be something serious to cause such a big drift between the usually close friends and confidants. Judging by Mr Darcy's restriced and sharp way he carried his boy and by the way he spoke. His usual positive personality was suddenly gone and that worried Elizabeh. Even Georgiana noticed the change in her brother's personility which had been alter once he married Elizabeth three years ago.

_Hertfordshire, Pemberley August_

_"Dearest it pains me to know that you and Bingley are not as good acquainted as you once were," _said Elizabeth.

"_I was hoping my disagreement with Bingley would not affect you and Jane's relationship," _confessed Mr Darcy.

_"No we are still near and dear but the air was tense I must admit. This must have happened recently. Bingley's illegitimate son has been more than accepted by Jane so that cannot be the reason for your quarrel," _continued Elizabeth.

_"Lizzy once I tell you it cannot be undone and try to be as open minded as your sister," _begged Mr Darcy.

_"Yes my love you have my undivided attention," _Elizabeth said_._

_"You could say everything begun when Bingley's nephew decided to marry Bingley's sister despite being in a marriage suit with our_ _Cathy, _explained Mr Darcy.

_"Husband I refuse to believe that the breached marriage suit would be the only reason. There is more to this is it not?," _inquired Elizabeth.

_"Yes, everything begun about 34 years ago before my father met my mother at the annual coming out ball in London. My father was infatuated with Bingley's aunt but her father Bingley's grandfather refused to give his consent to their marriage suit. As he had intended to have her marry someone else my father and Bingley's aunt continued seeing each other. It lead to the birth of one illegitimate daughter that my father refused to take legal responsibility for. That child was a girl who was forced to grow up in the parish orphanage not knowing who her parents was. When my father died I learned that Cathy was in fact my older sister and I found her homeless and offered her to come and work as my maid,_ " explained Mr Darcy.

_"I understand it better now so Cathy is your sister and Bingley's Cousin," _proclaimed Elizabeth.

_"That is why I struggle with telling Cathy the truth. I am afraid how she will react once she learns. I also want to protect Georgiana from getting hurt," said _Mr Darcy_._

_"She still does not know she is your sister but does she know Bingley, Caroline and Louisa are her cousins?," _asked Elizabeth.

_"No she does not know anything about her father or her mother," _sighed Mr Darcy.

_"This knowledge cannot have been easy to carry," _said Elizabeth.

_"No, it has not been easy I admit. Cathy is not like any of our other servants. Cathy is a member of my family and I want her to always stay her as governess. Unless she marries of course," _said Mr Darcy.

_"That is why you rejected Mr Owens offer to let Cathy work for him," _said Elizabeth.

"_Yes_, _what kind of brother would I be if I allowed Cathy to work for the man she was supposed to marry. To live and serve in the household she was hoping to be the mistress of," _sighed Mr Darcy.

_"Maybe you should consider telling her the truth," _suggested Elizabeth.

Mr Darcy aware of how devastated Cathy as well as Georgiana would feel once he told them could bring himself to tell his younger sister. She adored her brother and had worshiped their father. The knowledge of Cathy would destroy her childhood and memory of her beloved father. This Darcy knew and it worried on the other hand also loved her sister-in-law and looked forward to became an aunt to Darcy and Elizabeth's children. For three years now she had hoped her brother would announce Elizabeth was pregnant. She still hoped that Darcy and Elizabeth would have children. Meanwhile she discussed the topic with Kitty, Elizabeth's sister.

_"Mama is still waiting eagerly for the stork to arrive at Pemberley," _said Kitty.

_"Yes, I understand Mrs Bennet I would to," _agreed Georgiana.

_"Both Jane and Lydia have been blessed more than once now," _proclaimed Kitty.

_"I believe Lizzy mentioned something about Lydia having her third soon," _continued Georgiana.

_"Yes, Lydia and Wickham already have two sons. This time Wickham wants a daughter," _said Kitty.

_"Darcy would make a wonderful father as Elizabeth would be a dotting mother," _said Georgiana longingly.

_"Mama finally agreed to allow Mary convert to Catholicism and she says she can move to Ireland if she promises to marry," _said Kitty.

_"I envy your sister Mary," _sighed Georgiana.

"_Of course Mama knows how much Mary loves Father Priest so she is certain Mary never will leave," _said Kitty.

_Surrey, Epsom September 2nd_

Colonel Fitzwilliam he was persuaded by Charles and Louisa to marry the woman who carried his child. He did not like her despised her for fooling him that she loved him. Now Caroline Bingley had found herself trapped in a situation she had created herself. Colonel Fitzwilliam was now her husband but Caroline would never become mistress of Pemberley. Mrs Fitzwilliam despised her husband as much if not more than he despised her. He only tolerated her because of his son. Little Cedric.

"_Mrs Fitzwilliam I want you to know that even though I do not love you. I will pretend to be the most caring husband any wife would want,_ said Colonel Fitzwilliam with disgust.

"_I understand Fitzwilliam," _said Caroline timidly.

_"When you have given me a daughter we will sleep in separate rooms. I intend to find a woman who loves me and make her my mistress. Wife, I do expect you to be faithful and loyal to me. I will not accept you becoming pregnant with another man's child and forcing me to raise it, _whispered Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"_Fitzwilliam I will do whatever you need me to," _agreed Caroline.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hertfordshire, Pemberley September 2nd_

Encouraged by Elizabeth Darcy had decided he would Cathy the truth about who she was. He knew he would have to tell Georgiana very soon once Cathy had been told the truth. He had never been comfortable with concealing the truth to Cathy but he thought it was wisest to do so at the time. Just having lost their father Mr Geoffrey had not only affected him and Georgiana but also all the servants and the neighbors as well as acquaintances and relatives.

_"I am here at you request since my Lord and Ladyship wanted to see me, _" said Cathy.

_"Yes, Cathy I am glad you decided to come as quickly as you did," _said Mr Darcy.

"_Are going to let go off me or have me work for someone else ? Are you not pleased with my work," _asked Cathy worryingly.

_"No, dearest Cathy we are more than pleased with your work performance I assure you," _said Elizabeth.

"_Cathy you do not know anything about your parents am I right," _said Mr Darcy.

_"That is correct my Lordship," _answered Cathy.

_"Cathy dear I doubt you know your full name. I can tell you that is Catherine Guinevere Bingley," _said Mr Darcy.

_"My Lordship please do not tell jokes like that. How could I be a member of the esteemed Bingley family," _exclaimed Cathy.

_"Cathy darling my husband is telling the truth you are indeed a Bingley," _reassured Elizabeth.

_"Your mother was one of Bingley's aunt but you are not working here for no reason. You are my family too," _insisted Mr Darcy.

_"What do yu mean my Lordship I understand I am a Bingley cousin but how can I be related to my Lordship," _protested Cathy.

_"This is why you never can marry Mr Owens since he is your nephew. I will arrange for you to marry a nice tradesman if you would agree to that. Now that you know who you are it would be cruel of me to keep you as Georgiana's governess. Since she is your sister," _continued Mr Darcy.

_"Please Cathy listen to Darcy and try to understand," _said Elizabeth.

_"It is true Cathy fact is you are closer related to me the Darcy's than you are the Bingley's. We have the same father. Georgiana and I are your brother and sister," _explained Mr Darcy.

Lady Catherine de Bourgh had recently learned from her nephew Darcy that Elizabeth's sister Kitty was hoping to be invited to her first coming out ball at Rosings. She rarely visited Pemberley since Mr Darcy had married Elizabeth.

_"I understand you wish to attend your first coming out ball at Rosings Miss Kitty Bennet," _proclaimed Lady Catherine.

_"Yes Lady Catherine I would really love to go," _said Kitty softly.

_Well my dear if that is what you wish I will see to it that you get an invitation. But you have to make some major improvements if you will be welcomed at Rosings," _continued Lady Catherine.

_"Unfortunately Lady Catherine I am afraid I do not understand," _confessed Kitty.

_"To start with you cannot insist of calling yourself Kitty any longer. I would prefer you use your real Christian name or if you most say Kate or Katie. Kitty is for young children or servants and you are neither," _advised Lady Catherine.

_"I understand Lady Catherine I am grateful for your advice," _said Kitty.

_"Then we need to discuss your manners if you are going to be one of the young women at Rosings I accept a certain level of refined manners. I have already arranged for my niece Georgiana to get some classes and I do say you would need them to," _said Lady Catherine.

_"Of course Lady Catherine I will do whatever it takes," _promised Kitty.

_"Now dear have you any decent frocks at all for Rosings coming out ball?," _asked Lady Catherine.

_"Elizabeth bought me two dresses when I was in London last," _said Kitty.

_"Now two frocks is not enough if you expect to find a bachelor that is as fortunate as Mr Bingley or Darcy. You well need at least two more dear. Be a dear and tell me what they look like,"_ said Lady Catherine.

_"Mine frocks will be purple and yellow Miss Darcy's are lavender and soft pink," _said Kitty.

_"I suggest you get one red , green and orange they will be useful when you get invitations to balls and dances," _explained Lady Catherine.

"_Lady Catherine I understand you have come to prepare Kitty and my sister for the coming out ball," _confirmed Mr Darcy.

_"Yes Darcy I have but I am appalled. Utterly appalled your sister-in-law needs at least four new frocks I here she only have two. For young Georgiana I understand she also only has two she would need at least four for social gatherings and three for traveling. I will not have my niece travel in Europe without being properly dressed as is expected of a young woman of her standards," _protested Lady Catherine.

_"I trust that Lady Catherine's words are true but you really should discuss actual details with my wife," _said Mr Darcy.

_"Your sister-in-law is deep winter clear and bright colours suits her best. I would recommend silver jewelry for her. Your sister is light summer which means she looks better in pastels. For her I suggest gold jewelry," _said Lady Catherine.

Kitty eventually got three new frocks in red, green and orange while Georgiana got a fuchsia, burgundy, teal, grey and mauve. Mary visited Elizabeth and Darcy a little later.

_"Kitty darling are you certain you want to meet a future husband during such event," _objected Mary.

_"Sweet Mary Rosings coming out ball is a grand event hosted by our Lady Catherine," _reprimanded Kitty.

_"I know dear it just seem a little improper and Father Priest does not approve of such immoral activities between unmarried men and women," _proclaimed Mary.

_"Before you became acquainted with Father Priest you had never shown such strong dislike against balls," _commented Kitty.

_"That was because I had not seen the true way," _said Mary in defense.


	6. Chapter 6

Mr Darcy has still not managed to find a suitable husband for his older sister Cathy despite his efforts. Mr Teague eventually confessed he was not interested in marrying Cathy since she had passed the age of succesulful childbearing. Now Mr Darcy had been to Oxfordshire, Warickshire, Cambridgeshire, Middlesex and Kent. He had just returned from Bath without any success. His last hope was to find an appropriate gentleman from the upper middle class in Surrey or Sussex.

_Surrey, Clapham 15th October_

_"Mr Darcy if you can accept a widower of 40 with 3 children than I would be interested in marrying your sister," _said Mr Llewellyn_._

_"Mr Llewellyn my sister is nearing her 40s in a few years. Her options in marriage are not as bright as they could be," _confessed Mr Darcy_._

_"I am a simple man Mr Darcy I would not require much of her. If she can tend to my children and cook a decent meal for me I would be satisfied," _said Mr Llewellyn_._

_"Mr Lewellyn I honestly worries that you will struggle trying to provide a decent living for my sister with the children you already have," _confessed Mr Darcy_._

Mr Darcy promised to carefully consider Mr Llewellyn's offer and promised to return with a decision as soon as he had been to Brighton and Eastborn in Sussex. Mr Lewellyn's was the Darcy's family physician. In Brighton Mr Darcy soon became acquainted with Mr Roper, and MacSorley both men had good family backgrounds Mr Ramsay was a respectable man who earned his living as a tailor while Mr Ramsay was a fisherman. McQuarrie was a successful second generation baker who had traveled from Eastborne to Brighton just to make his interest in Mr Darcy's sister known.

Sussex, Eastborne 20th October

_"Mr Roper I have decided that you will be married to my sister before Christmas," _said Mr Darcy_._

_Mr Darcy I am relieved and so grateful I was starting to lose hope that I ever would be married," _confessed Mr Roper_._

_"I will expect to see at Pemberley in three weeks then," _said Mr Darcy_._

"_Trust me I will be there sir," _reassured Mr Roper.

_Pemberley 30__th__ October_

"_Cathy dear I believe I have found you a husband at last," _said Mr Darcy.

"_If you approve of him Darcy I am sure I will do to," _reassured Cathy.

"_Darcy that is wonderful news I have been so worried," _confessed Elizabeth.

"_We must still tell Georgiana but I would like to wait until after Rosings coming out ball," _said Mr Darcy.

"_I can understand sir and I respect that. Georgiana is such a sweet and sensitive young woman," _said Cathy slowly.

"_Please Cathy do not think I am trying to get you away from Pemberley by having you married off. It is not an excuse to postpone telling my sister. I assure you," _said Mr Darcy.

"_If you like Mr Roper we are hoping to declare your marriage suit when you meet in a few days," _said Elizabeth.

"_I fear Bingley has not been as honest as I have with who you really are Cathy. I know they objected to your marriage to Bingley's nephew but unfortunately I am still uncertain if he really knows," _confessed Mr Darcy.

"_Please Darcy, you should not be held responsible for Mr Bingley's decisions. But I do wish he too would realize that it is better for everyone involved to tell the truth," _reassured Cathy.

"_You have been respectful, kind and generous to me ever since I first begun working as Georgiana's governess. Do not feel responsible for something that your father once did. You have been trying to make up for his mistake and I am grateful to finally know the truth," _said Cathy.

_20__th__ November_

Mr Roper had arrived for supper at Pemberley to meet his intended wife Cathy. Georgiana was still home she would leave with Kitty for the annual coming out ball at Rosings in a few days.

"_Mr Roper may I present you to your future wife Catherine Guinevere," _said Mr Darcy.

_It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss," _said Mr Roper and kissed Cathy's hand.

"_Cathy it is sad that you must leave us," _confessed Georgiana.

"_Dearest Georgiana you are a grown woman now you do not need me around any longer. You will become someone's wife too soon," _ said Cathy.

"_Mr Roper if you and Cathy approves we would like for you to get married here at Pemberley," _said Elizabeth and gave her husband a look of love.

The marriage suit between Cathy and Mr Roper the tailor was declared the next day which made Darcy visit Netherfield and Mr Bingley. Something he did not look forward to but that needed to be done.

"_Mr Bingley I thought you might want to know that Cathy knows the truth now. She knows why she cannot marry your nephew since she is his niece. She also knows she is my sister," _said Mr Darcy.

"_I commend you for finally telling poor Cathy the truth," _said Mr Bingley.

"_Since Cathy is to be married I think you should tell Mr Owens your nephew the truth why he cannot marry Cathy," _suggested Mr Darcy.

"_Darcy please is that really necessary when not Louisa knows the hole truth!," _exclaimed Mr Bingley.

"_Since I am certain that Mr Owens would have married Cathy out of love, I do think it is necessary since he still loves her," _said Mr Darcy.

_Rosings 25__th__ November_

It was finally time for Georgiana's first coming out ball at Rosings after a little persuasion from Darcy Elizabeth's sister Kitty was invited to. Georgiana would have been happier if it had not been for the fact that she would lose her governess after Christmas. Cathy had entered a marriage suit and would be married at Pemberley at Christmas.

"_Dearest Georgiana I understand how saddened you must be at loss of your governess. Please try to cheer up dear this Rosings annual coming out ball," _ said Kitty encouragingly.

"_I am sorry Kitty I wish Cathy would not have to leave so soon if I only had known sooner," _whispered Georgiana.

"_She is to be married dear like we should hope that we both will be soon after attending this," _said Kitty and smiled_._

"_Lady Catherine would give me the longest lecture if she heard I called you Kitty instead of Kate," _said Georgiana behind tears with a smile.

"_Yes I must remember that I am Miss Catherine Bennet at least for as long as the ball lasts," _said Kitty.

"_Let us hope someone will offer to dance with us I hate it that Darcy had to pay for more frocks. Only to please Lady Catherine," _sighed Georgiana.

"_That pale blue pastel makes you look gorgeous Georgiana I only wish I had your eyes or hair," _exclaimed Kitty.

"_No Catherine dear you look stunning in that orange dress with your dark hair," _reassured Georgiana.

Lady Catherine had ensured that there were plenty of eligible bachelors at Rosings since this was her daughter Anne's third coming out ball. This year the coming out ball had attracted royal attention. The Prince of Cornwall Duke of Derbyshire was a new guest he had managed to come without an invitation. Georgiana and Kitty laughed and joked about Lady Catherine trying to make the Prince notice her daughter. But unfortunately the Prince had taken no notice of Miss Anne de Bourgh he had his eyes settled on another young woman. One that Lady Catherine never would have invited if it had not been for her nephew Mr Darcy.


	7. Chapter 7

The annual coming out ball at Rosings had not been entirely unsuccessful since Lady Catherine's daughter had managed to find herself a suitor at last. That was a relief for Lady Catherine and for once everyone mentioned how Rosings had gotten their first royal guest. Which Lady Catherine was very pleased with. She was humiliated that the Prince not only rejected her daughter but that he failed to notice her daughter Anne. Instead he had chosen to ask Miss Catherine Bennet for five dances. When Mrs Bennet heard of this she took the liberty to travel to Pemberley.

"_I always knew my Kitty was destined for something special. But to think that the Prince of Cornwall asked you for five dances that is more than I ever could dream of," _said Mrs Bennet.

"_Mama please Kitty was fortunate to dance with the Prince but you must remember that it has little importance for Kitty," _said Elizabeth.

"_Elizabeth dear I think you are mistaken I expect word from him any day but I understand if he is preoccupied with more urgent matters," _said Mrs Bennet.

"_I am certain he will ask our Kitty for a marriage suit, _"said Lydia excited.

"_Lydia please should you not be in your confinement," _said Elizabeth and looked worried since Lydia was well into her third pregnancy.

"_Under normal circumstances I would Lizzy but I think you can understand why I decided to postpone it. Besides Wickham can handle little Darcy and Charlie without me for a few days," _said Lydia.

"_Try not to get your hopes up Kitty is a lovely girl by all means. But the likelihood that she would enter a marriage suit with Prince of Cornwall is not likely to happen," _said Elizabeth.

"_I am very grateful for Lady Catherine's generosity, I expected Kitty to receive an invitation to Rosings. But I dare say I was hoping she would have attend her first coming out ball two years ago," _confessed Mrs Bennet.

"_Mama if Kitty would have had her first coming out ball two years ago she never would have met the Prince," _said Elizabeth.

"_Lizzy dear I hope you have told Darcy how thankful I am that he offered to buy Kitty all those new frocks," _ said Mrs Bennet.

"_I almost wish I could have been there as well not to meet a bachelor of course, I am happy with my Wickham. I would have liked to be there only to see the Prince and perhaps he would have danced with me like Kitty," _sighed Lydia dreaming.

"_I doubt the Prince would have considered dancing with you endangering the life of your unborn baby," _reprimanded Elizabeth.

"_Yes Lydia pregnant women should not dance and married women have no reason to attend any coming out balls," _reprimanded Mrs Bennet.

_3__rd__ December_

Georgiana was back from the annual coming out ball at Rosings. She would leave with Lady Catherine and Anne for the anticipated Europe trip in two days. Like Kitty she had been asked to dance with the Prince but three times not five like Kitty. After those dances with the Prince the young men had stood in line to dance with her. Georgiana felt akward and prefered to be a specator than the one being looked at. Therefore she looked forward to going to Europe as a lady-companion for her cousin. Mr Darcy had promised Elizabeth and Cathy that he would tell his sister the truth about Cathy before she left. Lady Catherine was pleased to see that her niece had the opperunity to dance with the Prince. She was of course humiliated that the Prince had rejected to dance with her daughter, instead he seemed to have preferred the company of Catherine Bennet. If Anne had been asked to dance with the Prince Lady Catherine might have felt differently about inviting Kitty Bennet to the same bal as her niece.

"_Georgiana darling Darcy and I offered Cathy and Mr Roper to get married here at Pemberley since she is like a family member to us," _said Elizabeth_._

"_Of course Cathy is my governess but I am happy that you and Darcy share my feelings for Cathy," _said Georgiana.

"_I have not told the truth dear Georgiana Cathy is not like a family member she is A family member," _confessed Mr Darcy.

"_That is only natural since has been my governess for ten years," _said Georgiana.

"_No dear, Cathy is an actual relation to us she is your older sister we have the same father. _

"_I am afraid I do not understand…," _whispered Georgiana.

"_Our_ _father intended to marry Mr Bingley's aunt Catherine but he was not accepted as her husband. Catherine Bingley became pregnant with Father before meeting Mama and she gave birth to Father's firstborn. That child was Catherine Guinevere but you may know her as Cathy," _explained Mr Darcy.

"_How long have you known this…," _inquired Georgiana.

"_I learned this at Father's death and I found her in the parish orphanage and later installed her at Pemberley as your governess," _confessed Mr Darcy.

"_Georgiana darling your brother did not want to tell you until you would be old enough to understand. He did not want to alter your memory of your father," _said Elizabeth.

Georgiana was shocked at the revelation that her governess was her older sister, she hardly spoke to Mr Darcy other than necessary. The Europe trip came as a needed break for Georgiana. Lady Catherine arrived with Anne the following day at Pemberley.

"_Dearest Darcy I am taking my daughter Anne on this Europe trip in hopes that her health will improve and I do not rule out the possibility that she will meet her future husband while we are away," _confessed Lady Catherine.

"_I cannot thank you enough for taking Georgiana with you," _said Mr Darcy.

"_Certainly Darcy Georgiana is my niece besides Anne needs a female confidant," _ reassured Lady Catherine.

The first stop on the Europe trip was Ireland and the Irish cities Belfast and Dublin. In her first letter Georgiana mentioned an Irish poet that had dedicated a poem for her and Anne. They stayed in Ireland and celebrated Christmas and New Year.

_Dear Elizabeth Ireland has a very beautiful nature I wish you could see it. I have tried some local cuisine hot pot Lady Catherine did not like it as well as she seemed to prefer Colcannon instead. We got became acquainted with an Irish poet who invited us for Christmas dinner and New Year's celebration Belfast where he lives and Dublin were his brother lives. We are planning to visit Prussia next come the New Year Lady Catherine wants us to begin at Berlin. _

_Please tell Darcy I am not cross at him for concealing the truth about Cathy. I love Cathy and I always have considered her a family member. I hope you are doing well taking care of yourself and Darcy's baby._

_Sincerely Georgiana_

___Derbyshire Netherfield 28__th__ December_

Mr Darcy realized he would need to visit Netherfield to try to convince the Bingley's that his older sister Cathy should be allowe to marry Mr Hurst nephew. Should he fail the plan was for Cathy to marry Mr Roper the tailor in Hatfield.

"_She could never have married you not because she is an orphan. Cathy could never have married you since she already is a member of our family. Cathy was born as Catherine Guinevere daughter to Aunt Catherine and Geoffrey Darcy. Mr Darcy's father is also Cathy's father she is Mr Darcy's older sister but also a Cousin to Louisa, Caroline and me," _confessed Mr Bingley.

"_Now Bingley why should poor Cathy be punished for something that my father should be held accounatble for. As should your dear Aunt Chaterine," _protested Mr Darcy.

_"Dear Mr Darcy you cannot honestly believe that we would allow your sister Cathy to marry our nephew Mr Owens, _said Caroline.

_"Why not she is as much a Darcy or a Bingley like anyone of you," _protested Mr Darcy.

"_Mr Darcy please if I may Cathy may be a Bingley by blood only she is not entitled to the surname Bingley. Nor should she call herself Miss Darcy. Even though I loved my aunt Catherine Cathy is a simple bastard. An illegitimate daughter to your father and our aunt. Had she been a legitimate Darcy or Bingley relative I would not object to the idea of having Cathy marry my husband's nephew," _said Louisa.

Meanwhile Elizabeth had entered her confinement since she was pregnant with Mr Darcy's first child. Everyone rejoiced and was excited that Pemberley soon would be filled with the patter of small feet and a baby's soft innocent voice. Last time a baby was born was soon 18 years ago when little Georgiana had been born. The servants expected a baby to born nine months after Mr Darcy's wedding to Elizabeth Bennet. If anyone deserved a child it was Lord and Ladyship of Pemberley. Mr Darcy worshiped the ground where Elizabeth walked he spoiled her with gifts and whatever she desired. They did not have a child for him to spoil yet.

_"How is Mrs Darcy doing, is Elizabeth my wife alright," _inquired Mr Darcy_._

_"Yes my Lordship Mrs Elizabeth Darcy is finally resting," _answered Grace.

_"Tell me how is the baby I know it should be born by now I heard Mrs Darcy from the library,"_ said Mr Darcy.

_"No your Lordship unfortunately your firstborn was not born alive," _whispered Grace.

_"Sir the boy was stillborn I am very sorry for your loss Mr Darcy,"_ said Dr Llewellyn.

_"My poor darling how is she I must she her at once,"_ demanded Mr Darcy.

_"Darcy your son he never opened his eyes. I am sorry my love. He was so beautiful," _whispered Elizabeth.

_"Darling do not worry I will tend to everything you should only rest to get your strength back," _said Mr Darcy softly.

_"I think we should have him Baptized even if he is not living. He is still our son," _said Elizabeth with great effort.

_"Yes my darling if you wish I will arrange_ it, " said Mr Darcy caressing his wife's hair.

_"He should be named Geoffrey Fitzwilliam," _Elizabeth whispered .

Mr Darcy had his firstborn son Christened Geoffrey Fitzwilliam as his wife had wished. He sent for Ms Bennet as soon as he felt like Elizabeth was strong enough. Elizabeth was relived she finally had managed to get pregnant with Darcy's child after three years of marriage. That was little comfort for her since her firstborn was a stillborn. She wondered why Jane had been so fortunate to bear Bingley to healthy children while Lydia malapert had blessed Wickham with two, one of themhad even been born out of wedlock. Elizabeth loved her niece Beth and nephew Harry she pitied Darcy and Charlie for having Lydia and Wickham as parents. While she was happy for her sisters they reminded her of her own missfortune as some of Mr Darcy's more prominent relatives suspected she was barren. The birth of her son proved she was not but that offered little comfort for her. Darcy was both relived and sad relived that his wife had proven she was not barren but sad that his firstborn was a stillborn.


	8. Chapter 8

_Derbyshire, Pemberley January 10th 1816_

The house felt empty without Georgiana and Cathy at first Mr Darcy retired to his office while Elizabeth kept herself busy with gardening, redecorating and planning new alterations to Pemberley. Elizabeth had manage to convince Mr Darcy to invite her mother Mrs Bennet, Mary and Kitty over for dinner and to her surprise Darcy had agreed without much objections. She still mourned the loss Darcy's baby and felt akward alone with her husband. Mr Darcy loved his wife more than his own life he attempted everyhting he could think of to get Elizabeth to smile. Mr Darcy had been forced to reluctantly have Cathy marry tailor Thomas Roper from Eastborne since the Bingley's refused to give Mr Owens consent to marry their Cousin Cathy.

"_I cannot thank you enough for your kindness towards Kitty," _said Mrs Bennet and refered to Kitty's coming out ball.

"_Mrs Bennet, do not think you owe me something Kitty is Lizzy's sister. Elizabeth is my wife," _said Mr Darcy.

_"Lydia was so jealous when she heard," _sighed Kitty.

_"You really should thank Lizzy more than me," _continued Mr Darcy.

_"How is your sister Georgiana how does she enjoy Europe so far," ? _asked Mrs Bennet.

_"Last time we heard from her they were still in Ireland planning to to Prussia after New Year_," said Elizabeth.

_"If only they could have taken me with them to Ireland," _whispered Mary.

After a marning call from Lizzy Mrs Bennet was persuaded to give Mary permission to convert to Catholisism. Had Mr Bennet been alive , Mrs Bennet doubted that Mary would have been able to convert from Anglican church to Catholisism. But since losing Mr Bennet she realized the challenge to have Mary and Kitty married might require even bigger sacrifices and compromises. At last Mary got Mrs Bennet's permission to convert to Catholicism by New Year was Mary was still hoping she would get approval to move to Ireland. She still mentioned her Father Priest in almost every conversation. This annoyed both Mrs Bennet, Kitty and Lydia when the two sisters visited her and Wickham.

_Hertfordshire, Longbourne January 15th _

After receiving news of Kitty's coming out ball Vicar Collins and his wife Charlotte had invited Mr Darcy and Elizabeth over for dinner.

_"Dearest Lizzy is it true that the Prince refused to dance with Lady Catherine's daughter," _inquired Mr Collins.

"_Yes I believe so from what I have been told," _answered Elizabeth.

_"A real Prince at your Aunt Lady Catherine's coming out ball," _sighed Charlotte.

"_Poor Anne and poor Lady Catherine how humiliated they must fell. I doubt the Prince is welcome back at Rosings," _said Mr Collins.

_Derbyshire, Kympton January 20th_

Lydia had given birth to her third child a little girl and Elizabeth was planning to see her and she hoped she would be able to meet Jane there as well. Mr Darcy worried that Lizzy would be reminded of the boy she lost he reluctantly agreed to let Lizzy go to Kympton. Elizabeth still mourned the loss of the son God had taken from her. Darcy allowed his wife to mourn the loss of the son they never got to keep. He was concerned that seeing Lydia's two sons Darcy and Charlie only would remind her of the son she recently lost. Little Elizabeth Jane was born a month after the birth of Darcy's son. Little Geoffrey would have been a month if he had been alive.

_"Is she not lovely George says he thinks she will grow up to be a princess just like our Kitty," _said Lydia softly.

_"Does she have a name yet," _inquired Elizabeth.

_"George and I was thinking to name her after you and Jane. But we are not sure if she will be Christened Elizabeth Jane Wickham or Jane Elizabeth Wickham," _said Lydia_._

_"Lydia dear the names suits her and I am honored to have a niece named after me," _confessed Jane.

_"I am glad to hear that Jane what about you Lizzy," _asked Lydia a bit worried.

_"The girl should have a name and I suppose those are as good as any," _said Elizabeth_._

Georgiana left for Prussia on New Year's Day with Lady Catherine and her daughter Anne, their first stop in Prussia begun in Bremen where they stayed until 14th of February went to Berlin on the 14th were Lady Catherine became acquainted with a German writer. Georgiana was surprised to see a new side of her aunt Catherine one she rarely showed anyone but her husband and daughter.

_Dear Elizabeth we are now in Prussia were we have stayed in Bremen ever since New Year's Day. Lady Catherine is very found of the city.I must confess I have fallen in love in the local cuisine here. I especially love the apfelstrudel, rote grotze and brezel. Anne preferred the Schwartzwalder Kirschtarte we had on Valentine's Day when we arrived in Berlin. Lady Catherine has managed to get a German writer to write a newspaper article about us._

_Tell Darcy I miss him and take care off him until I am back. I am sad that I missed Cathy's wedding. _

_Sincerely Georgiana_

Cathy who married Mr Roper had asked Elizabeth to visit her at her new home one day when Darcy was away in business. Elizabeth struggled to think of a reason why Cathy would insist to see her alone without Mr Darcy. Cathy had been sad to learn of Darcy's stillborn son. She blamed herself for becoming pregnant to soon after her wedding. Of course she would not have feelt gulity if Elizabeth's son would have been born with strong health.

_Sussex, Eastborne_

_"Dear Elizabeth you know that I been married for two months soon. I wanted you to be the first to know that I am pregnant. Elizabeth I am sorry I know how long you and Darcy have tried to become parents. I was heartbroken to learn of the loss of your son. Hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me," _said Cathy.

_"Cathy my darling I have no reason to be cross at you. If you are pregnant I am honestly happy for you," _said Elizabeth_._

Elizabeth was happy that Cathy was married and would become a mother something that would have been impossible without the arranged marriage Darcy had established for Cathy. She worried for the day when she would have to meet Cathy's baby. For the same reason Elizabeth's visits to Lydia in Kympton was not even suggested any longer. Elizabeth had also only visted Jane on breif ocassions that called for a visit. She was beginning to feel jelaous at Jane for never having lost a baby. She defied Lydia for becoming pregnant once a year which she confessed to Darcy who reassured her that she still was young and healthy. Mr Darcy made a promise to Elizabeth that he would try to replace the son they lost.


	9. Chapter 9

The European trip seemed to have altered Georgiana and made her more likely to socialize and share her feelings and opinions openly. This was a relief for Darcy and Elizabeth. Altough Darcy would come to regret he never replied to his sister's letters. Which he did not simply because his sister traveled frequently and he would never know where to send the letter.

_March 10th_

_Dear Elizabeth we like it so much in Prussia that Lady Catherine decided that we will visit Magdeburg, Cologne, Trier and Achen by Easter._

_The culture life here is very special I wish you could experience it too._

_I am happy to learn that Cathy will become a mother but I will be even happier when you and Darcy have your firstborn._

_Unfortunately I do not think I will be able to see the birth of Cathy's baby._

_I am thrilled to learn that Cathy will become a mother too like you Elizabeth._

_Maybe you should have Darcy met with Mr Roper to arrange a marriage between Cathy's child and yours._

_I cannot wait to met my niece or nephew._

_Please tell her I am happy for her and wish her baby is healthy._

_Sincerely Georgiana_

Darcy hid that letter from Elizabeth thinking she would be upset being reminded of their stillborn son. Meanwhile Mrs Bennet had finally approved that Mary would be moving to Ireland as a lady-companion for Father Priest's mother. She had reluctantly done so after receiving a morning from Lizzy. Meanwhile Mrs Bennet had decided to allow Father Priest to visit her as Mary still was hoping she would be able to move to Ireland. She had meet with Father Priest's mother and sister and she was convinced that Mary would be well looked after.

_Hertfordshire, Hatfield March 20th_

_"Dear Father Priest I hope you realize that my consent for Mary's move to Ireland comes with certain regulations," _said Mrs Bennet.

_"I understand Mrs Bennet whatever they are I know miss Bennet will honor them," _said Father Priest.

_"Mary is young and I still expect her to marry and become someone's wife you must convince her that I expect her to be married. She may be a Catholic woman in Ireland but I will not have my Mary end her life as a spinster. She needs a husband to take care of her when I am not around," _insisted Mrs Bennet.

_"Naturally Mrs Bennet I agree that Mary should marry it is not fair if she will waste her youth on being loyal and faithful to me since it is no use," _confessed Father Priest.

"_Father Priest I am grateful that you understand that Mary's future is to be married, to be someone's wife and hopefully a mother. I trust your judgement when it comes to finding her a suitable devoted Catholic husband," _said Mrs Bennet.

_"Mrs Bennet you can trust me I will take this task seriously. There are plenty of unmarried Catholic men in Ireland but not all of them are suitable as husband to your daughter. I will not allow Mary to marry anyone," _reassured Father Priest_._

_"Very well then I have given my consent to Mary I am certain Mr Bennet would not have approved. I do not want Mary to leave for Ireland until next year," _reprimanded Mrs Bennet.

_"Mrs Bennet you should not have to worry about that moving to Ireland is something that should be decided carefully. Mary must still be prepare herself for a life there and I have to attend to certan arrangements. We would not leave earlier even if you said we could Mrs Bennet, _reassured Father Priest.

Colonel Fitzwilliam had been married to Caroline and as he only married her to make his child legitimate before the birth. He was seldom at his home Epsom Surrey. Instead he used to spend the evenings at smaller pubs and taverns. Everyone knew of Colonel Fitzwilliam's unhappy marriage to Caroline Bingley. Most of the local people pitied him and felt sorry for his son. He had a few minor succesful encounters with unknown women in Clapham, Bromley and Westerham. But nobody fancied him enough to meeting him a second time. That was before he had traveled to Hertfordshire, Longbourn where he first layed eyes of Mrs Collins younger sister Maria Lukas.

_"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Lucas," _said Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_"Colonel Fitzwilliam may I introduce my sister Miss Maria Lucas," _said Charlotte.

_"I do not believe we met earlier," _said Maria.

_"Colonel Fitzwilliam lives in Surrey Epsom with his family," _explained Vicar Collins.

_"I do hope we will become better acquainted," _confessed Maria.

That had been the day Colonel Fitzwilliam had met his true love, the woman that he should have married. If Caroline had not been foolish enough to force him into marrying him. Colonel Fitzwilliam defied his wife who had manage to force him to marry the woman he despised. Maria Lukas later became Colonel Fitzwilliams mistress. He arranged for her to become a governess in Barnet. From then on Colonel Fitzwilliam spent many days and nights in Barnet while his wife was left alone in Epsom, Surrey with their son. Colonel Fitzwilliam did not want Maria to continue living with her parents at Lukas Lodge. Since he was afraid they would convince her to stop seeing him. Charlotte Collins, used to be the person Maria listened to she tried to make Maria reason and realize her prospects for marriage would stop to exist if she decided to become Colonel Fitzwilliam's mistress. Maria loved Colonel Fitzwilliam and she needed him too while he only wanted someone who loved him.


	10. Chapter 10

Georgiana must have made a good impression on her trip. Before she even had arrived back to Pemberley a royal gift was sent from Europe. Rare flowers from the royal rose garden in Prussia came from Prussia's future emperor William Frederick.

"_Oh Georgiana I envy you I wish someone would send me a royal gift," _sighed Kitty.

_"Why should you envy me you danced with the Prince of Cornwall remember," _said Georgiana and blushed.

_"Yes but I have not received a gift from him," _complained Kitty_._

_"I wonder why the future emperor of Prussia would want to send me flowers," _said Georgiana.

Georgiana became acquainted with Prussia's future emperor while she had been in Magdeburg Lady Catherine, Anne and Georgiana was invited to meet the future emperor William Fredrick. Georgiana was flattered and understood from Lady Catherine that it was very seldom that Prussia's future emperor invited people outside of the aristocracy to meet him. Lady Catherine suspected the emperor was looking for a Prince consort and was hoping her daughter would have caught the emperor's interest. Soon even she realized her daughter Anne's exotic beauty stood no chance against her niece refined and regal looking beauty. Had it been anyone else Lady Catherine would have been offended but Georgiana was her niece. Lady Catherine took credit for Georgiana's upbringing and manners even when she knew she had not raised her. To her it was an honor that a relative of her's was considered as a possible Prince consort.

_May 12th_

_Dear Elizabeth we all enjoyed the French desserts and pastries in Cologne. Lady Catherine says she only will offer guests at Rosings French wine from Cologne from now on. We met an Austrian musician in Vienna who dedicated a song to Anne. I insisted we visit a church service while we were in Prussia we became acquainted with a priest after that. We are now in Kraków were I have become a muse for a Russian architect._

_I only wish you would be able to share my memories with me. Anne's health is better now and Lady Catherine says she already plans a second trip to Europe. Anne says she wants me to with her then too. I am curious to know if your baby bears any resemblance with Darcy or if the child looks more like you._

_Sincerely Georgiana_

Georgiana had not been told that Darcy's firstborn was a stillborn since Georgiana traveled and never stayed for long in the same place Mr Darcy's letter to his sister was never delivered. He once asked Lizzy if he should hide his sister's letters but Elizabeth did not want him to hide them.

_Derbyshire, Pemberley May 20th_

_"Darcy please tell me what your sister wrote in her last letter. I believe they should be in Austria now," _said Elizabeth_._

_"Georgiana is now in Russia it seems they have been to Cologne and Vienna. A Russian architect seems to fancy my sister," _said Mr Darcy.

_"Please my love recite your sister's letter to me," _begged Elizabeth.

_"Sweet Lizzy I will if you really want me to but I am afraid the content might upset you," _said Mr Darcy.

"_My love whatever she writes I will try to be strong," _reassured Elizabeth.

"_Dear Elizabeth we all enjoyed French pastries in Cologne. Lady Catherine says she will only serve future guest's at Rosings local wine from Cologne. An Austrian musician dedicated a song to Anne and a Russian architect has made me his muse. I am curious to know if your baby bears any resemblance to my brother, _recited Mr Darcy carefully.

_"Your sister still does not know our firstborn was a stillborn hearing her mention our son would painful if I did not know Georgiana only means well," _confessed Elizabeth.

_Derbyshire, Hatfield May 23rd_

Father Michael Priest had just told Mary the conditions her mother expected her to honor when she moved to Ireland. Mary did not want to listen afraid she would lose Father Priest's friendship. Father Priest realized that Mary still was naïve when it came to certain things. If Father Priest would have been an Anglican priest everyone knew he would have offered Miss Bennet a marriage suit a long time ago. He would never abandon his religion for the sake of a mere simple woman. Not even if that woman loved him more than he loved her. He settled for being Miss Bennet's friend and confidant instead. He was happy that Mrs Bennet finally had consented to Mary's move to Ireland.

"_Miss Bennet please it is not right of you to choose to stay a spinster for my sake. You are still young and I know your best way to serve the Lord is by marrying and becoming someone´s wife!," _exclaimed Father Priest.

_"Father Priest once we move to Ireland my mother has no say over me if I choose to not marry like Virgin Mary should that not be celebrated,_ protested Mary.

_Miss Bennet I promised your mother you would be married to a nice Catholic man. She did not want to consent to your move to Ireland until then," _explained Father Priest.

"_Fine I accept defeat. I will be married but I do not wish to have somebody's child. My purpose in life is to serve the Lord," _said Mary softly.

_"Yes I believe it is Miss Bennet but the best way for a good Catholic woman to serve the Lord is to be married. Have you not learned anything," _reprimanded Father Priest.

_"Once I marry I will no longer be loyal and faithful to you," _protested Mary.

_"Miss Bennet I am but a simple Father of the Catholic order there is no need for you to be feel like you need to be as loyal to me since I am not your husband. As long as you are faithful to the Catholic faith you are a devoted Catholic which makes you a good devoted Catholic," _reassured Father Priest.

_Derbyshire, Pemberley_

_"My sister must have done something special to attract attention from so many European royals," _said Mr Darcy when the manservant returned with a lavishly wrapped gift.

_"Darcy you should be pleased to see your sister having so many prominent suitors," _said Elizabeth.

_"Lizzy I am naturally anyone would be. It is the thought of losing her and having her move abroad that slightly bothers me," _confessed Mr Darcy.

_"I wonder what it is and who sent it this time," _said Elizabeth.

The gift would turn out to be from the Austrian Archduke Maximilian Ferdinand of Habsburg Lorraine. It was exquisite lace and silk gloves along with a smaller box of handmade delicious rare Austrian chocolates. When Lydia learned that Elizabeth's sister-in-law was courted by European royals she insisted she would come to Pemberley to get a chance to look at the rare gifts. Even though she was happily married to Wickham for over two years now she would never confess that she envied Georgiana Darcy for the gifts she suddenly received. Georgiana made a lasting impression on Prussia's future emperor who told the Austrian Archduke he believed he had met a woman he could marry and alter into his consort. Naturally the Austrian Archduke became curious and invited Georgiana, Lady Catherine and Anne to attend an audience with him. Lady Catherine was convinced the Austrian Archduke was genuinely interested in meeting her daughter Anne. As far as Lady Catherine was concerned Georgiana was already in a marriage suit with future Prussian emperor William Frederick. But she was mistaken again, she had underestimated her niece beauty and demeanour. Anne's dark exotic beauty stood no chance against Georgiana's light skin, blonde hair and blue eyes.

_Middlesex, Barnet_

After being Colonel Fitzwilliam's mistress for soon five months Maria Lucas realized her prospects of ever marrying someone was even less likely now. She was three months pregnant with Colonel Fitzwilliam's child. She should have listened to her parents and older sister Charlotte but it was to late for that now. Maria could only pray that Colonel Fitzwilliam would take pity on her and his child. Maria Lukas slowly begun to resent Colonel Fitzwilliam for persuading her to become his mistress.

_"Colonel Fitzwilliam please try not to hate me for what I am about to tell you," _begged Maria Lucas.

_"Never my love I could never hate you," _reassured Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_"I am pregnant four months along. Please do not think badly of me for carrying your child," _begged Maria.

_"Darling that is wonderful news," _exclaimed Colonel Fitzwilliam with excitement.


	11. Chapter 11

_Derbyshire, Pemberley Harvest festival_

Georgiana had returned from her European adventure by late May. Elizabeth was happy she was back and Darcy was relieved she was back in one piece. Georgiana was sad to learn that Elizabeth's and Darcy's baby had been a stillborn. She secretly blamed herself for not staying to care for her sisiter-in-law when she had entered confinement. If she had Elizabeth's son could have been born alive.

_"Elizabeth darling I never knew your son was stillborn. I wish had been told or not written so much about your baby," _said Georgiana.

_"No please Georgiana do not think more about it. I was as excited as you to be pregnant at last. Next time Llewellyn said I should have a normal pregnancy without complications," _reassured Elizabeth_._

_"Yes Mrs Darcy me and Mother were devastated to learn of your tragic loss," _said Anne.

_"It must be the Bennet blood the Darcy's have always had succesful pregnancies with strong and healthy babies," _added Lady Catherine.

_"At least dear Lizzy is young and married ," _said Mrs Bennet.

_"Lady Catherine please try to be considerate of my wife and I believe the Bennet's are resilient,"_ said Mr Darcy.

_"Yes__ of course Darcy but I doubt your firstborn would have been a stillborn if you had married my Anne," _ Lady Catherine sighed.

_"You know very well that I never wished to marry Anne. My heart was destined for Elizabeth Bennet she is my wife not your daughter Anne," _reprimanded Mr Darcy.

_"When my Anne marries I am certain she only will have succesful pregnancies like the Fitzwilliam's always have. I blame the Darcy genes for the loss of my sister," _complained lady Lukas.

In celebration of Georgina's return Mr Darcy had suggested they invite all their friends and family members to celebrate his sisters return. Unfortunately Cathy was unable to come since she entered her confinement. Lady Catherine, Anne, Mrs Bennet, Jane, Mr Bingley, Lydia, Wickham, Mary, Kitty, Mr Collins and Charlotte all came to Pemberley for the occasion. Darcy knew he would have to protect Elizabeth against any remarks from Lady Catherine or even Elizabeth's own sister Lydia. As for Mrs Bennet she took the news of Darcy's stillborn son harder than Elizabeth if that even was possible. It was almost like the baby Lizzy lost was Mrs Bennet's stillborn son and not Elizabeth's.

"_Lizzy dear I am sorry for your and Darcy's loss," _said Jane.

_"Thank you Jane your Beth and Harry must be to I know how much they looked forward to getting a cousin to play with," _said Elizabeth.

_"Lizzy dear Wickham and I are sorry to. Of course I have been fortunate enough to never loss a child and I hope I never will," _said Lydia.

_"Yes Lydia I wish you do not have to suffer a stillbirth,"_ Elizabeth sighed.

Anne got an offer to enter a marriage suit with Mr Owens, who also had attended the coming out ball at Rosings. Lady Catherine did consider his offer which she later shared with Elizabeth and Mr Darcy. Lady Catherine was pleased Anne would be saved from a faith as a spinster but she would have prefered the suitor to be someone more prominent like the future empror of Prussia or the Austrian Archduke even the Russian Grand Duke would have been accepted to marry her daughter. For Lady catherine Mr Owens wealth was nothing in comparison to what her niece Georgiana would gain once she married either of her three suitors. This was a slight failure for Lady Catherine.

_"Lady Catherine I would have made my intention to marry your daughter known before you left on your European trip," _said Mr Owens.

_"That would have been wise Mr Owens I am grateful for your request to enter a marriage suit with my Anne. But I do expect our trip to give her a European Royal suitor," _confessed Lady Catherine.

_"I understand Lady Catherine believe me but my offer will remain," _said Mr Owens_._

Lady Catherine's European trip had not been in vain Anne's health improved and one of the young woman received a royal gift. Her hopes of having Anne find a royal European suitor had been diminished. She had underestimated her niece Georgiana's beauty and personality perhaps it was a mistake to invite her as Anne's lady-companion Lady Catherine was not sure. Without Georgiana they would not have been reiceved at either court so she was grateful for that. She did not like that Georgiana stole what Lady Catherine considered to be Anne's two royal suitors. She considered the Austrian Archduke and the Russian Grand Duke as suitors to her daughter. Not as suitors for Georgiana.

_Sussex, Eastborne August 4th_

Cathy had finally become a mother after marrying her tailor in her 33rd year. As she was an older first time mother nature had provided her with multiples. She had given birth to triplets; two sons and one daughter. They would be Christianed William after her brother, Walter and Cecilia Roper. She looked forward to having Georgiana on a visit with Darcy and Elizabeth. Of course she worried how Elizabeth would react once she met Cathy's two sons. One would have been more than enough for her Cathy felt like she did not deserve her triplets especially not her two sons. Now that Elizabeth's son had been a stillborn it was difficult for Cathy to enjoy motherhood and she prevented herself from bonding with her two sons.

_"I never would have thought I would be married at my age but here I am one year later. Now a father to triplets," _proclaimed Mr Roper.

_"Elizabeth my darling I want to rejoice in my triplets but I feel guilty knowing that your son was taken from you before he was born," _confessed Cathy.

_"Cathy please you have no reason to feel guilty enjoy motherhood and your triplets," _exclaimed Elizabeth.

_"Sister I confess that I blame myself for not being more persistant in your marriage suit to Mr Owens. I doubted if you wold be happy," _said Mr Darcy.

_"Darcy please would an unhappy marriage produce triplets," _said Cathy.

_"Our marriage may have been arranged but I would not have it any other way," _reassured Mr Roper.


	12. Chapter 12

The annual coming out ball at Rosings had not been entirely unsuccessful since Lady Catherine's daughter had managed to find herself a suitor at last. That was a relief for Lady Catherine and for once everyone mentioned how Rosings had gotten their first royal guest. Which Lady Catherine was very pleased with. She was humiliated that the Prince not only rejected her daughter but that he failed to notice her daughter Anne. Instead he had chosen to ask Miss Catherine Bennet for five dances. When Mrs Bennet heard of this she took the liberty to travel to Pemberley.

"_I always knew my Kitty was destined for something special. But to think that the Prince of Cornwall asked you for five dances that is more than I ever could dream of," _said Mrs Bennet.

"_Mama please Kitty was fortunate to dance with the Prince but you must remember that it has little importance for Kitty," _said Elizabeth.

"_Elizabeth dear I think you are mistaken I expect word from him any day but I understand if he is preoccupied with more urgent matters," _said Mrs Bennet.

"_I am certain he will ask our Kitty for a marriage suit, _"said Lydia excited.

"_Lydia please should you not be in your confinement," _said Elizabeth and looked worried since Lydia was well into her third pregnancy.

"_Under normal circumstances I would Lizzy but I think you can understand why I decided to postpone it. Besides Wickham can handle little Darcy and Charlie without me for a few days," _said Lydia.

"_Try not to get your hopes up Kitty is a lovely girl by all means. But the likelihood that she would enter a marriage suit with Prince of Cornwall is not likely to happen," _said Elizabeth.

"_I am very grateful for Lady Catherine's generosity, I expected Kitty to receive an invitation to Rosings. But I dare say I was hoping she would have attend her first coming out ball two years ago," _confessed Mrs Bennet.

"_Mama if Kitty would have had her first coming out ball two years ago she never would have met the Prince," _said Elizabeth.

"_Lizzy dear I hope you have told Darcy how thankful I am that he offered to buy Kitty all those new frocks," _ said Mrs Bennet.

"_I almost wish I could have been there as well not to meet a bachelor of course, I am happy with my Wickham. I would have liked to be there only to see the Prince and perhaps he would have danced with me like Kitty," _sighed Lydia dreaming.

"_I doubt the Prince would have considered dancing with you endangering the life of your unborn baby," _reprimanded Elizabeth.

"_Yes Lydia pregnant women should not dance and married women have no reason to attend any coming out balls," _reprimanded Mrs Bennet.

_3__rd__ December_

Georgiana was back from the annual coming out ball at Rosings. She would leave with Lady Catherine and Anne for the anticipated Europe trip in two days. Like Kitty she had been asked to dance with the Prince but three times not five like Kitty. After those dances with the Prince the young men had stood in line to dance with her. Georgiana felt akward and prefered to be a specator than the one being looked at. Therefore she looked forward to going to Europe as a lady-companion for her cousin. Mr Darcy had promised Elizabeth and Cathy that he would tell his sister the truth about Cathy before she left. Lady Catherine was pleased to see that her niece had the opperunity to dance with the Prince. She was of course humiliated that the Prince had rejected to dance with her daughter, instead he seemed to have preferred the company of Catherine Bennet. If Anne had been asked to dance with the Prince Lady Catherine might have felt differently about inviting Kitty Bennet to the same bal as her niece.

"_Georgiana darling Darcy and I offered Cathy and Mr Roper to get married here at Pemberley since she is like a family member to us," _said Elizabeth_._

"_Of course Cathy is my governess but I am happy that you and Darcy share my feelings for Cathy," _said Georgiana.

"_I have not told the truth dear Georgiana Cathy is not like a family member she is A family member," _confessed Mr Darcy.

"_That is only natural since has been my governess for ten years," _said Georgiana.

"_No dear, Cathy is an actual relation to us she is your older sister we have the same father. _

"_I am afraid I do not understand…," _whispered Georgiana.

"_Our_ _father intended to marry Mr Bingley's aunt Catherine but he was not accepted as her husband. Catherine Bingley became pregnant with Father before meeting Mama and she gave birth to Father's firstborn. That child was Catherine Guinevere but you may know her as Cathy," _explained Mr Darcy.

"_How long have you known this…," _inquired Georgiana.

"_I learned this at Father's death and I found her in the parish orphanage and later installed her at Pemberley as your governess," _confessed Mr Darcy.

"_Georgiana darling your brother did not want to tell you until you would be old enough to understand. He did not want to alter your memory of your father," _said Elizabeth.

Georgiana was shocked at the revelation that her governess was her older sister, she hardly spoke to Mr Darcy other than necessary. The Europe trip came as a needed break for Georgiana. Lady Catherine arrived with Anne the following day at Pemberley.

"_Dearest Darcy I am taking my daughter Anne on this Europe trip in hopes that her health will improve and I do not rule out the possibility that she will meet her future husband while we are away," _confessed Lady Catherine.

"_I cannot thank you enough for taking Georgiana with you," _said Mr Darcy.

"_Certainly Darcy Georgiana is my niece besides Anne needs a female confidant," _ reassured Lady Catherine.

The first stop on the Europe trip was Ireland and the Irish cities Belfast and Dublin. In her first letter Georgiana mentioned an Irish poet that had dedicated a poem for her and Anne. They stayed in Ireland and celebrated Christmas and New Year.

_Dear Elizabeth Ireland has a very beautiful nature I wish you could see it. I have tried some local cuisine hot pot Lady Catherine did not like it as well as she seemed to prefer Colcannon instead. We got became acquainted with an Irish poet who invited us for Christmas dinner and New Year's celebration Belfast where he lives and Dublin were his brother lives. We are planning to visit Prussia next come the New Year Lady Catherine wants us to begin at Berlin. _

_Please tell Darcy I am not cross at him for concealing the truth about Cathy. I love Cathy and I always have considered her a family member. I hope you are doing well taking care of yourself and Darcy's baby._

_Sincerely Georgiana_

___Derbyshire Netherfield 28__th__ December_

Mr Darcy realized he would need to visit Netherfield to try to convince the Bingley's that his older sister Cathy should be allowe to marry Mr Hurst nephew. Should he fail the plan was for Cathy to marry Mr Roper the tailor in Hatfield.

"_She could never have married you not because she is an orphan. Cathy could never have married you since she already is a member of our family. Cathy was born as Catherine Guinevere daughter to Aunt Catherine and Geoffrey Darcy. Mr Darcy's father is also Cathy's father she is Mr Darcy's older sister but also a Cousin to Louisa, Caroline and me," _confessed Mr Bingley.

"_Now Bingley why should poor Cathy be punished for something that my father should be held accounatble for. As should your dear Aunt Chaterine," _protested Mr Darcy.

_"Dear Mr Darcy you cannot honestly believe that we would allow your sister Cathy to marry our nephew Mr Owens, _said Caroline.

_"Why not she is as much a Darcy or a Bingley like anyone of you," _protested Mr Darcy.

"_Mr Darcy please if I may Cathy may be a Bingley by blood only she is not entitled to the surname Bingley. Nor should she call herself Miss Darcy. Even though I loved my aunt Catherine Cathy is a simple bastard. An illegitimate daughter to your father and our aunt. Had she been a legitimate Darcy or Bingley relative I would not object to the idea of having Cathy marry my husband's nephew," _said Louisa.

Meanwhile Elizabeth had entered her confinement since she was pregnant with Mr Darcy's first child. Everyone rejoiced and was excited that Pemberley soon would be filled with the patter of small feet and a baby's soft innocent voice. Last time a baby was born was soon 18 years ago when little Georgiana had been born. The servants expected a baby to born nine months after Mr Darcy's wedding to Elizabeth Bennet. If anyone deserved a child it was Lord and Ladyship of Pemberley. Mr Darcy worshiped the ground where Elizabeth walked he spoiled her with gifts and whatever she desired. They did not have a child for him to spoil yet.

_"How is Mrs Darcy doing, is Elizabeth my wife alright," _inquired Mr Darcy_._

_"Yes my Lordship Mrs Elizabeth Darcy is finally resting," _answered Grace.

_"Tell me how is the baby I know it should be born by now I heard Mrs Darcy from the library,"_ said Mr Darcy.

_"No your Lordship unfortunately your firstborn was not born alive," _whispered Grace.

_"Sir the boy was stillborn I am very sorry for your loss Mr Darcy,"_ said Dr Llewellyn.

_"My poor darling how is she I must she her at once,"_ demanded Mr Darcy.

_"Darcy your son he never opened his eyes. I am sorry my love. He was so beautiful," _whispered Elizabeth.

_"Darling do not worry I will tend to everything you should only rest to get your strength back," _said Mr Darcy softly.

_"I think we should have him Baptized even if he is not living. He is still our son," _said Elizabeth with great effort.

_"Yes my darling if you wish I will arrange_ it, " said Mr Darcy caressing his wife's hair.

_"He should be named Geoffrey Fitzwilliam," _Elizabeth whispered .

Mr Darcy had his firstborn son Christened Geoffrey Fitzwilliam as his wife had wished. He sent for Ms Bennet as soon as he felt like Elizabeth was strong enough. Elizabeth was relived she finally had managed to get pregnant with Darcy's child after three years of marriage. That was little comfort for her since her firstborn was a stillborn. She wondered why Jane had been so fortunate to bear Bingley to healthy children while Lydia malapert had blessed Wickham with two, one of themhad even been born out of wedlock. Elizabeth loved her niece Beth and nephew Harry she pitied Darcy and Charlie for having Lydia and Wickham as parents. While she was happy for her sisters they reminded her of her own missfortune as some of Mr Darcy's more prominent relatives suspected she was barren. The birth of her son proved she was not but that offered little comfort for her. Darcy was both relived and sad relived that his wife had proven she was not barren but sad that his firstborn was a stillborn.


	13. Chapter 13

Lady Catherine told Georgiana a Lady never discussed suitors with a female friend, confidant or relative. Therefore Georgiana never mentioned the gifts she recieved from Prussia, Austria and Russia. When it came to marriage suits Georgiana understood it was encouraged to rely on married sister's for advice. Asking an unmarried friend was not wise since that friend could prevent a likely marriage suit to happen. Georgiana had remembered this and confided in her brother's wife Elizabeth. She was well understood with options the three suitors could offer her sister-in-law. Of course given the nature of the suitors she realized she would have to confide in her husband. Their decision as to who Georgiana eventually would marry could impact the politics and history in Europe.

_Dear Elizabeth I want to thank you for persuading Darcy to let me go to Europe for a second time. Rome is wonderful and the cusine reminds me of what we had in Cologne. You should she the leaning tower in Pizza. After Rome Lady Catherine says it is easier to Copenhagen, then Stockholm and Oslo before going back home. I wonder if Cathy has been to Pemberley with her child yet. I would have loved to see her and her baby. I hope your child get along well with its cousin. I cannot wait to see them both._

_Sincerely Georgiana_

_Dear Elizabeth. I have now met with all three of them, they insisted Georgiana keep their gifts even if will not marry any of them. The Prussian Prince was a widower which is something I doubt Georgiana is prepared for. The future emperor of Austria is a Catholic while the Russian Grand Duke is a little to old for my sister. I promised them I would not wait to long with my answer. You can expect me back before Georgiana._

_Sincerely your Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Colonel Fitzwilliam who appeared to be a happy family man had his family in Epsom while his mistress had been installed in Barnet. To reduce the chances that Mrs Fitzwilliam ever would encounter Lady Lucas. Caroline was well aware of the fact that Colonel Fitzwilliam had a mistress who had given him one illegetimate son. Most likely he would make Maria Lucas the mother of all his children, besides the two Caroline had given her husband. Mrs Fitzwilliam despised her husband for humulitating her in public. It was supposed to be a wellkept secret that Colonel Fitzwilliam had a mistress in Barnet that he prefered over his wife. Everyone knew this since it was a close knit community were rumors spread fast.

_Surrey Epsom 5th September_

"_Husband I know I promised not to interfere in your business with Miss Lucas. I do not think it is fare for you to live an immoral life that will have implications for our children," _said Caroline.

_"I understand your concern Mrs Fitzwilliam. You know that I married you for the sake of my son. Give me a daughter and you will get your freedom," _said Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"_Can I trust your word this time my dear," _inquired Caroline.

_"Mrs Fitzwilliam have I ever given you reason to doubt my word," _said Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_"No you have not husband I am a bit worried for what will happen to our children once I leave," _confessed Caroline.

_"Wife you are thinking way ahead of time there is no need to worry before you have given me that promised daughter," _said Colonel Fitzwilliam.

Mary who finally had manage to get her mother to consent to her move to Ireland was not exactly happy to learn her mother seemed to have changed her mind.

_Hertfordshire, Hatfield 10th September _

"_Dear Mary I beg you to reconsider going. I know I promised you could leave with Father Priest as long as you marry a decent Catholic man," _exclaimed Mrs Bennet.

_"Please Mary do not leave Mama and me alone. I will ask Lizzy to get you an invitation to Rosings annual coming out ball," _promised Kitty.

_"Sweet Kitty you may be my sister but we have little in common. I do not approve nor find pleasure in such carefree immoral activties between unmarried men and women. If you attempt to tempt me with a promise of an coming out ball you are mistaken," _said Mary.

"_Child is there really nothing I could do that would make you reconsider," _asked Mrs Bennet.

_"No Mama a promise is a promise. I want to start a new honest life where I serve the Lord," _confessed Mary.

_"Must you do that in Ireland can you not remain in England at least," _begged Kitty.

_"There are bigger congregations in Ireland as well as churches and regular Church services daily," _explained Mary.

_"Mary if you go you have to visit Jane, Elizabeth and Lydia. Do that and I will give you my permission and blessing," _said Mrs Bennet.

_"I promise I will do that I will write Elizabeth and Lydia right now. Thank you Mama," _said Mary and kissed her mother.

_Derbyshire, Kympton 8th September_

Mary had gone to say farewell to Lydia, Wickham and their three children. Naturally Lydia was very upset. Lydia whose reckless nature had made her a wife and a mother while she still was a naive immature child. Envied anyone who succeded in marrying anyone more prominent than her Wickham. Because she was a mother of three young once she never had the chance of the same freedom that her sister Elizabeth still had. Unlike Wickham Bingley was apresent and caring father something she had accepted her children never would have. Wickham was absent many months every year because of his employment in the British army. Lydia was proud of the fact that her husband was a Lietunant in the army she would have prefered it if Wickham had a higher rank. Of course Wickham's success was nothing in comparison to Bingleys not to mention Darcy's. Now her older sister Mary would relocate to Ireland, Mary who never had been to any other places than Derbyshire and Hertfordshire would suddenly move all the way to Ireland. Lydia envied Mary that and did not like when her sisters manage to achieve somehing that had oppertunites onl to them and left her out of them. She relentlessly tried to persuade Mary from going. If Mary never married and remained in Hatfeild with their mother Lydia would not feel like she had sacrificed her youth when she married Wickham. At times Lydia regreted her marriage to Wickham but she loved her children. When her firstborn son arrived Lydia realized she would have to live her life through her son and future children. Her success relied on her sister's and huband but once Wickham would be gone Lydia knew she would have to rely on her children. They were her pride and joy in life.

_"I still cannot believe Mama would consent to you moving to Ireland, " _said Lydia.

_"You better believe it Lydia dear I will leave with Father Priest after Christmas," _announced Mary.

_"Poor Kitty left all alone with Mama," _remarked Lydia.

_"What about Mama having to see her daughter move all the way to Ireland," _reprimanded Kitty.

_"Ireland is wonderful from what I heard and Father Priest have a big mansion there. It has been in their family for three generations," _explained Mary dreaming.

_Derbyshire, Pemberley_

_"Mary darling I will not try to persuade you to remain in Hertfordshire. I trust Mama, Lydia and Kitty already tried. But I do hope you will be here for when Darcy and Georgiana returns," _said Elizabeth.

_"Certainly Lizzy we will not leave before Christmas," _reassured Mary.

_"I am glad to heart that but I suppose this means you will not celebrate New Year's with us," _inquired Elizabeth.

_"Unfortunately not dear Lizzy. I was hoping that Georgiana would be here I want to ask her if she liked Ireland," _confessed Mary.

_"Darcy will back by the weekend and Lady Catherine is expected ten days later," _said Elizabeth.

_"Good I am glad to heart that," _said Mary with relief.

_"Have you been to see Jane at Netherfield yet," _asked Elizabeth.

_"No not yet I am headed there next and I expect to stay there til Darcy and your sister-in-law returns," _said Mary.

_"Send Jane my best will you Mary," _begged Elizabeth.

_"Lizzy darling we are all sad to learn you no longer visit Jane as often as before. Jane misses you, you know Lizzy," _said Mary.

Elizabeth confessed that she felt guilty for not having visited Jane her favorite sister for a long time. Initally she stayed away from Netherfield because Jane's two children reminded her of the son she never had only lost. Elizabeh missed her sweet niece Beth and the rambunctios Harry who used to be frequent guests at Pemberley before her stillborn son had come and gone. Pemberley was a grand estate perfect for any child to grow up in. Without the Bingley chldren the house seemed empty and cold and echoed in Eliabeth's head. The nursery that she had decorated and carefully selected every piece of furniture in had been sealed off and looked at Mr Darcy's instructions. He had found Elizabeth inside the nursery to often that Mr Llewellyn told him that it would be best for all if the access to nursery was ended. It prevented Elizabeth from moving on and Darcy from having a new child.


	14. Chapter 14

_Dear Elizabeth we met a Danish baker in Copenhagen Anne liked the pastries he offered us to try. But they are nothing like the French or Prussian ones. Lady Catherine befriended a Swedish General in Stockholm and we all became impressed by the Norwegian politician in Oslo. _

_I am happy to hear I will become an aunt from you and Darcy at last. I hope to be back in time for your baby. I am surprised to hear that Cathy had triplets. If you have not told Darcy about the baby yet I think you should he would be so happy._

_Sincerely Georgiana_

Before Georgiana had returned to Pemberley there was a fourth royal delivery to Pemberley while she still was in Oslo. It came from the Swedish Crown Prince Karl Gustav Fredrick of Holstein Gottorp. He had sent her three beautiful dresses in lemon yellow, cream and rose-red. The yellow dress was in muslin, the cream dress was in silk and the rose-red was in velvet. The lemon yellow dress had a shrug in ivory and dark grey shoes with dark brown bows. The cream dress had a peach scarf and long white silk gloves. The shoes for that dress were black with a diamond. The rose-red dress came with a black lace cape an exquisite feather hat and pastel blue shoes with pearl embroideries.

Elizabeth was well aware and used to seeing royal packages delivered to Pemberley. She realized she and Darcy had no reason to worry about Georgiana's future prospects. Given the exclusive nature of the latest gifts Elizabeth predicted that the Swedish Crown Prince intended to offer Darcy's younger sister a marriage suit. Whereas she was not convinced the future Prussian emperor had been sincere when he sent the flowers. As she also doubted the reason behind the handmade chocolates and gloves from the Austrian Archduke. The only other suitor who she believed to be sincere was the Russian Grand Duke.

_Hertfordshire, Netherfield October 3rd_

Mary was excited to know she soon would leave for Ireland with her beloved Father. She almost did not want to say farewell to Jane. Mary hated goodbye's and sad farewells but her mother Mrs Bennet had insisted she would visit all of her three married sisters. Out of all her sisters Mary was closest o Elizabeth not only since they were closer in age. When they grew up at Longbourn she and Elizabeth would have long discussions over books and share observations about new acqauaintences. Mary admited she would miss that just as she would miss Jane's positive nature and good heart. Jane had been a mediator whenever Mary quarelled with Lydia or Kitty. She was always the first to console her and to give her a second chance to redeem herself or to forgive her. Therefore Mary would miss her two loder sisters the most. Kitty and Lydia was more like their mother and Mary had little in common with either of them. A part of her was relived she would not have to endure any more time living with her mother, being forced to help Kitty choose a frock or to listen to Lydia's bragging or remarks.

_"I was hoping you had not forgotten me but I almost feared you left for Ireland already," _confessed Jane.

_"Of course I would never do that you know me better than that Jane. I had to see Beth and Harry before leaving," _said Mary.

_"Mary have you been to see Lizzy. I wonder how she is, I was so sad to learn she lost her firstborn," _said Jane.

_"Yes I have and I was there before coming here. Lizzy sends her love,"_ reassured Mary.

_"I wonder why we no longer are close friends_," whispered Jane.

_"Jane darling Lizzy has just lost her firstborn while you have to healthy children. Give her time and she will come around," _assured Mary.

"_My children miss their favorite aunt a lot," _said Jane.

_"Sweet Jane you are invited to Pemberley to celebrate Lady Catherine, her daughter and Georgiana's return from Europe I am sure. You can see Lizzy then," _said Mary.

_"What are Lady Catherine, Anne and Georgiana doing in Europe," _asked Jane surprised.

_"Lizzy have not been to see you lately since you have not heard that Lady Catherine decided to take Anne to Europe to improve her health and look for royal suitors," _said Mary.

_"No Mary I have not heard anything about it since Lizzy rarely visits me," _confessed Jane.

_"Georgiana was invited on the trip as Anne's lady companion but I dare say that might have been a mistake. Lydia told me Miss Darcy received the most exquisite and exclusive gifts from more than one royal heir," _said Mary.

Jane was more than just a little hurt to hear of Miss Darcy's promising future as a royal regent. Not that she prevented Georgiana from indulging in the oppertunity a future like that had. She missed her best friend Lizzy and was hurt that Elizabeth neglected to her. She wished Lizzy would have told her that at least. If Elizabeth had shared the news with Jane would have rejoiced and celebrated it with her sister. Jane still cared for Elizabeth even her sister had decided to withdraw from her and her two children. It had started with Charles reluctance to have Darcy's older sister Cathy marry his sister's nephew Mr Owens. Worsened once Elizabeth's stillborn son was born. Last time they spoke Lizzy was civil and polite. She had said nothing more than necessary. Jane loved Lizzy almost as much as her children adored their favorite aunt. Maybe Lizzy was still was mourning the loss of her firstborn. Jane was not sure she wanted to believe Mary's prediction more than anything.

_Derbyshire, Pemberley _

Mr Darcy had returned to Pemberley only to be told that his sister had received another gift from the Swedish Crown Prince. Mr Darcy was proud as well as relieved that Georgiana's future husband seemed to be a prominent one. He was sad that she would have to leave not only Pemberley but most likely England and Great Britain as well. Elizabeth told Darcy this and she convinced him any man who sent such expensive and exclusive gifts to an umarried woman was hopeful to make her his wife. Darcy wanted to travel to Stockholm as soon as the gifts arrived but after discussing it with Lizzy he decided he would wait. Neither he nor Elizabeth knew which of her four suitors Georgiana prefered. Had it been any other suitor from a less prominent nature Darcy would not have waited before delivering his answer.

_"My love I suppose this requires another audience to Sweden's Crown Prince too," _said Mr Darcy.

"_I believe you are right darling but I do think the Crown Prince can wait a while judging by the gifts he sent," _said Elizabeth.

_"Yes it seems to be true I will talk to Georgiana later and ask for opinion," _said Mr Darcy.


	15. Chapter 15

_Derbyshire, Pemberley 13th November_

When Georgiana returned to Pemberley Elizabeth had entered her confinement.

She had no evidence Georgiana seemed almost oblivious to her suitors gifts. Elizabeth was thrilled and anxious that her second pregnancy would have another outcome than her first. Had it not been for Elizabeth's good memory the Swedish Crown Prince would have been kept waiting even longer. Eventually Georgiana confessed she cared the most about the Swedish Crown Prince. The nature and climate resembled England the most she was convinced she would be able to make Sweden her new home with a little effort.

"_Tell me Miss Darcy how did you find Ireland?, "_ asked Mary eagerly.

_"It was nice had a beautiful nature similar to Cornwall," _said Georgiana.

_"I wish I could have been there," _said Mary.

_"Dear Miss Bennet I do believe Miss Darcy has other more important matters to attend to," _said Lady Catherine referring to Georgiana's lavish gifts.

Lady Catherine was delighted to se her niece enter a marriage suit with a royal European. She had been convinced for a long time that Georgiana Darcy would become a future queen of Europe ever since their last European trip. For long did she believe Georgiana likely would marry the future emperor of Prussia, the Austrian Archduke just as she could have entered a marriage suit with the Grand Duke of Russia. Lady Catherine was concerned Darcy did not realize the seriousness of the situation her niece Georgiana suddenly was placed in. If Mr Darcy intended to reject any of the royal suitors that action could have major implications not only for him but for his entire family, friends and acquainted. Not to mention the political consequences it would create for England.

"_Mrs Bennet told me you will be relocating to Ireland very soon. It is sad to see you go Mary I know we have not been the closest of friends but Ireland is so far away," _protested Georgiana.

"_Miss Darcy I insist you show us your three dresses that came from the Crown Prince," _insisted Lydia.

_"Of course we all want to see them but I believe we all would like Miss Darcy to present all of her gifts," _agreed Mrs Bennet.

_"Yes please show us all of them. Do not hide as much as a straw," _begged Kitty.

_"Now ladies allow my sister some time to collect herself she has traveled far and must be tired," _said Mr Darcy.

_Miss Darcy please forgive my mother and my sister," _said Jane with sincerity.

_"Mrs Bingley I have learned to handle them," _smiled Mr Darcy.

_"Darcy I was hoping to find Lizzy her I do hope she is fine," _said Jane softly.

_"Lizzy is more than fine Miss Bingley, Lizzy has entered her confinement," _said Mr Darcy proudly.

_"Would it be possible to see her?", asked Jane._

_"I suppose you could Miss Bingley she is your sister afterall. Try not to upset my wife," _reprimanded Mr Darcy.

_"You have my word I will not upset Lizzy," _promised Jane.

_"Grace will show you to Mrs Darcy," _said Mr Darcy.

Jane who had hoped to reconcile with Lizzy was devastated to learn that Lizzy had concealed another thing from her. She was punished for something she did not understand. She was hurting inside while pretending to be her cheerful self with her familiar soft smile.

_Kent, Rosings 15th November_

Lady Catherine had purposely allowed Mr Owens to wait for her answer to his marriage suit with her Anne. She was still hoping Anne would manage to secure at least one Prince. Her niece Georgiana certainly had so why could not Anne do the same. She had finally resented and reluctantly agreed to have Mr Owens marry her Anne. Lady Catherine was not pleased that Anne's marriage would mean that her niece Georgiana would out rank HER daughter.

_"Mr Owens I was hoping to marry Anne to a European Prince. Unfortunately no such suitors has made their interest known to me. I only reluctantly agrees for her to enter a marriage suit with you," _said lady Catherine bluntly.

"_I understand Lady Catherine it is an honor to marry your daughter. I promise to offer her and our future children a home and good economy. I will stay loyal and faithful to her," _promised Mr Owens.

_"That is implied I expect you to be a faithful husband as Anne knows what is expected of her," _said Lady Catherine.

Anne entered a marriage suit with Mr William Owens.

_Derbyshire, Pemberley 18th November_

Mr Darcy asked Georgiana to met him in the library for his discussion about his sister's future. If she said she loved the Crown Prince or believed she could be happy with him Darcy had told Elizabeth he wold arrange a marriage suit for her and the Crown Prince. He had to accept Georgiana no longer was that timid, awkward and shy girl who prefered to stay at home with him and Lizzy. The European trip had only done Georgiana good she was able to reach her full potential with encouragement from him and Lizzy. Lady Catherine's idea to take Georgiana to Europe proved to be a good one. Darcy realized that especially after seeing all the gifts that had come to his sister. He was more than grateful to his aunt for insisting to take Georgiana to Europe. He rarely confessed he was wrong but his time it was the ladies in his life who had been right not him.

_"Georgiana my dear I will ask you this only once. Do you wish to be married to the Swedish Crown Prince can you see yourself as his wife and queen," _inquired Mr Darcy.

_"Darcy I admit I initially was flattered that the Prussian Prince seemed interested as the future Emperor of Austria and the Russian Grand Duke. I found the Crown Prince was most to my liking so yes Darcy I would like to marry him," _said Georgiana and blushed.

_"You realize of course that you must move to Sweden and must likely study Swedish," _said Mr Darcy.

_"Of course I understood that a long time ago Lady Catherine informed me and Anne what obligations a future queen has," _said Georgiana.

"_Very well then child I will send word to your future husband. If Mother and Father were alive now they would be so proud of you my darling," _confessed Mr Darcy.

_"I am very pleased to hear that our Georgiana is in a marriage suit with a Crown Prince," _said Cathy proudly.

"_Cathy darling I am sorry I was not able to find you better husband than a tailor," _said Mr Darcy.

"_Darcy because of you my life became better than I ever would have dreamed of," _said Cathy.

At 19 Georgiana Darcy was forced to confess she desired another man to her brother. If the same thing would have happened two years ago Georgiana would not have done so. She told Darcy she respected the Swedish Crown Prince and that she found him everything a woman needed in a husband. The Swedish Crown Prince was tall, and handsome even Darcy admitted that. Georgiana would give the Prince beautiful children. Mr Darcy was sad he was the last realize his baby sister would be married very soon. In secret Darcy was very proud that Georgiana managed to secure a future King as husband. He wrote the Crown Prince and they agreed the marriage suit would be created around Christmas Georgiana would travel to Sweden around New Year with her brother and Lady Catherine. Only then would the Crown Prince met his future wife and Georgiana her husband.

_Hertfordshire, Hatfield 20th November_

Mrs Bennet , Mary and Kitty was back at their home busy with helping Mary prepare for her move to Ireland. Kitty still dreamed about the coming out ball at Rosings. It seemed to become more distant and seemed to be more of a dream than a memory. But the Prince of Cornwall had not forgotten her. The Prince of Cornwall was infatuated with Miss Catherine Bennet. Everyone knew that and the Prince of Cornwall intended to make Catherine a marriage suit. But he was unaware that Catherine's mother was Mrs Bennet just as he had no idea Lydia Wickham and the released Lieutenant Wickham were close relations of hers.

_"Mama , mama come quick you to Mary," _shouted Kitty.

_"Child what is the matter are you hurt?,_" asked Mrs Bennet.

_"No, I am perfectly fine the Prince of Cornwall has invited me to London to attend their annual ball," _sighed Kitty.

_"I would have preferred if you had at least three new frocks for this season Kitty. I will write Lizzy and ask if you may borrow some of Georgiana's," _said Mrs Bennet with excitement.

Colonel Fitzwilliam was home visiting his son and wife for the rarity of it. He intended to celebrate Christmas with his mistress Lady Lucas and return home for New Year's with his family. An arrangement that Mrs Fitzwilliam reluctantly agreed to. She was Mrs Fitzwilliams and Colonel Fitzwilliams was her husband. She might despise her husband just as much as he despised her and the children she gave him. It was an arrangement that seemed convineint for both. Mrs Fitzwilliam wanted her husband in their home in Epsom as their son grew older. She worried her son would grow up thinking fidelity for a husband was nothing of importance. That a father should not be present only work and earn enough money to provide for his family. Mrs Fitzwilliam would not allow her son to learn those values that her husband cleary had.

_Surrey, Epsom 25th November_

_"Colonel Fitzwilliam I expect you to honor our agreement," _said Caroline.

_"Yes of course Mrs Fitzwilliam I intend to as long as you honor your part," _said Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"_I am happy to announce that I am expecting again," _said Caroline.

_"Mrs Fitzwilliam I promise to love this child our last child," _stressed Colonel Fitzwilliam.

Caroline Fitzwilliam earned her freedom from Colonel Fitzwilliam and moved to Birmingham in Warickshire. Once Mrs Fitzwilliam had left Colonel Fitzwilliam installed Lady Lucas and her son in his home. Mary moved to Ireland with her Father and settled in Dublin. Kitty went to her second ball in London where she was asked to twelve dances with the Prince. Lydia became pregnant with her fourth child and Jane tried to reconcile with Elizabeth. Her second pregnancy progressed without any complications. Georgiana was invited to Stockholm, Sweden to celebrate her marriage suit with the Swedish Crown Prince. Mr Owens married Anne de Bourgh and they settled in Bath.

This is where Elizabeth's and Darcy's story appears to end there is a third part planned called Felicity and Fidelity. You will find out if Georgiana did become a Swedish Princess or not. You will also know if Elizabeth and Darcy finally had a baby. What happened to Mary in Ireland and if Kitty got her Prince or not. But he third part centres around Lydia, Wickham and Mrs Bennet.

_THE END._


End file.
